Fool Love, Fool Poison
by Ethernal Jomblo
Summary: Ramuan cinta? Apa itu ada? Kalau ya, Hinata akan memberikannya pada Naruto. Suatu hari Hinata mendapat pesan peri tentang ramuan cinta. Bagaimana kalau takdir tak berjalan sesuai rencana?


_**We proudly present**_**:**

_**A Collab Fic between**_** Nuju Jomblo and Eternal Dream Chowz**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_** © Ethernal Jomblo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini.**

**Warning: **_**Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Out of Character, etc.**_

_**Rat**__**e**__** : K+**__**, Semi T**_

_**Genre: Romance**__**, **__**Humor**__**, Fantasy**_

_**Pair**_**: Sasuke**** U.**** x Hinata**** H.**

_._

.

**.**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_

.

Hyuuga Hinata, tujuh belas tahun. Seorang gadis berdarah Jepang-Eropa tengah duduk selonjoran di balkon kamarnya dengan tenang. Rambut _indigo_ yang ia gerai tertiup angin dengan lembut yang menyisakan helaian rambut dicelah telinganya. Mata beriris _amethyst_ miliknya menatap lekat langit malam yang gelap, namun menurut Hinata sangat menenangkan.

_Drrttt... drrttt..._

Ponsel Hinata bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

_**From: **_**Naruto-**_**kun**_

**Malam Hinata-**_**chan! **_**Semoga aku tidak mengganggu malammu ya? Hehehe... ****O****h ya, ****b****esok tim futsal sekolah kita akan mengikuti kejuara****a****n loh! Datang ya bersama Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau datang, oke? Kalau begitu, terimakasih ya Hinata-**_**chan**_**. Sampai ****ke****temu ****b****esok di sekolah.**

Dengan rona merah di pipinya, Hinata membaca pesan dari Naruto itu. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi bukankah ini suatu kode? Memang bukan kode keras, tapi bisa kan kode kalau Naruto sudah mulai menganggapnya? Bisa, kan? Buktinya ia mengajak Hinata, ya, walaupun dengan teman yang lain sih. Tapi, tetap saja menurut Hinata itu suatu kode!

Hinata menghela napas. Setelah merasakan bahagia yang tak terbendung dalam dada dan juga pergulatan batinnya. Hinata dengan malu-malu mengetik balasan untuk sang kapten tim futsal sekolahnya itu.

**To: Naruto-**_**kun**_

**Malam juga Naruto-**_**kun**_**. Kamu tidak mengganggu kok, semoga berhasil ya**** untuk****b****esok****!**** Aku pasti datang bersama yang lain. **

Setelah memastikan bahwa pesannya telah terkirim, Hinata kembali merona dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. Hinata merasa sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan hari esok, apalagi bertemu dengan Naruto, melihatnya berlari, mengecoh lawan, dan mencetak angka membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Naruto adalah sosok matahari baginya, sedangkan Hinata adalah sosok bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh sinar Naruto itu. Tapi, Hinata tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, asalkan ia tetap bisa dekat dan melihat mataharinya itu, apapun akan ia lakukan.

_Drrttt... drrttt..._

Hinata yang merasakan getaran telepon genggamnya, dengan cepat membuka pesannya. Dengan hati yang bergemuruh dan hati-hati ia menekan tombol teleponnya.

**From: +xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Selamat! Anda termasuk kedalam golongan orang beruntung yang mendapatkan pesan ini. Perkenalkan, saya**_**Pixie**_**, salah satu peri yang sedang membuka usaha di dunia manusia ini. Saya di sini sebagai **_**Sales Promotion Fairy**_** yang akan menawarkan barang-barang yang Anda butuhkan! Karena kami baru membuka cabang di dunia kalian, jadi kami menawarkan potongan harga hingga seratus persen! Wow sekali bukan? Jadi, cepat hubungi kami sebelum terlambat! Dan promo khusus hari ini adalah... Anda bisa mendapatkan gratis ramuan ajaib yang membuat orang jatuh cinta kepada Anda! Tidak percaya? Kami di sini bukan untuk tipu-tipu, karena kami memberikan garansi dan kami juga telah mendapat nomor izin usaha di sini! Apa? Masih belum percaya juga? Kalau masih tidak percaya, Anda bisa mencoba membeli produk kami dan rasakan sendiri manfaatnya! Muuaaacchh~~**

Peri? Hinata kira peri itu hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng yang sering ia lihat di televisi saja, tapi peri kali ini buka usaha? Punya telepon genggam? Usahanya sudah terdaftar? Jadi, apa yang terjadi di dunia peri yang biasanya serba gemerlap? Tak mungkin kan, dunia peri mengalami krisis moneter ataupun pailit karena banyak hutang dengan kerajaan peri lain? Ataupun mengalami devisit total? Tak mungkin kan? Iya kan?

Hinata dengan cantiknya cengo saat membaca pesan yang ia kira dari Naruto itu. Dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya itu, ia coba untuk membacanya berulang kali. Barangkali ia salah membaca atau sedang berdelusi, tapi ternyata pesan itu nyata! Bukan delusi Hinata yang semakin tak mengerti dunia ini, oke itu berlebihan.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, Hinata masih dibuat penasaran dengan pesan yang _katanya_ dari peri yang berpindah profesi itu. Jemari lentiknya memutar-mutar telepon genggamnya itu, siapa tau ada pesan lagi yang isinya kalau pesan tadi itu salah kirim atau pun hanya sekadar iseng. Tapi, ternyata belum ada sampai saat ini. Penasaran, Hinata sangat penasaran sama maksud pesan itu. Biasanya pesan promosi seperti itu pasti Hinata hiraukan, tapi yang ini beda, yang ini _anti mainstream_!

Hinata mencoba membaca ulang pesan itu lagi,

'**..gratis ramuan ajaib yang membuat orang jatuh cinta kepada Anda!' **Hinata merasa tersengat listrik saat membaca sepenggal kalimat itu. _Gratis ramuan ajaib? Ramuan ajaib? Gratis? Buat orang jatuh cinta? Ja-tuh cin-ta?! GRATIS?!_

Hinata sontak berdiri dari duduknya, bukan karena kaget, melainkan ia sudah pegal saja duduk terus dari awal _fanfic _ini. Matanya masih lekat dengan layar teleponnya yang memuat pesan si 'peri' pengusaha itu. Percaya tak percaya, Hinata merasa tertarik dengan ramuan itu, bukan hanya karena ramuan untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta saja tapi juga karena itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma! Gratis!

Ya. Hinata benar-benar tertarik dengan ramuan itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah di hari Sabtu ini, dengan ceria Hinata mematut pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Baju ungu lengan pendek dengan celana hitam selutut, sederhana namun tampak cantik saat Hinata kenakan, apalagi saat ini Hinata menguncir kuda rambut indigonya. Tak perlu memoles terlalu banyak bedak ataupun _ lipgloss_, karena tanpa itu pun Hinata sudah terlihat cantik. Tapi, tak apalah asalkan tidak terlalu menor dan jadi tante cabe.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cabe, dengan sigap Hinata mengabsen setiap giginya yang siapa tau terselip harta karun cabe yang tadi pagi sempat ia makan. Putih, bersih, tak ada cabe ataupun kerak sisa makanan seperti di iklan-iklan pasta gigi lainnya. Tapi, sudahlah, ini tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah pergi ketempat Naruto bertanding dan menyemangatinya lalu berikan ia 'minuman spesial'.

Hinata tersenyum manis saat mengingat 'minuman' yang sudah dia pesan itu. Dengan bersemangat, ia berlalu untuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata-_chan_, kau terlihat manis sekali," Sakura mencubit pelan pipi gembil merona milik Hinata.

"T-terimakasih, Sakura-_chan. _Sakura_-chan _juga manis sekali," Hinata tersenyum tulus membuat si gadis merah muda itu merona tipis.

"Uuuhh~ kau menggodaku ya Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu Sakura-_chan," _Hinata gelagapan sendiri saat Sakura mencoba menggodanya. Sakura yang melihat Hinata yang merona hanya dapat menahan tawanya. Ya, siapa pun tak dapat menahan gemas kepada Hinata yang sedang merona itu bukan?

"Ya sudah, berangkat yuk, Hinata-chan? Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita," Hinata mengekori Sakura yang berada di depannya itu. Matanya terfokus pada kotak surat di sampingnya yang kosong itu.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa? Apa kau sedang menunggu barang?" Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang tak lepas dari kotak suratnya itu, dengan lemah Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sabar, ya?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia kira pesan dari peri semalam itu bukan penipuan. Maka dari itu ia membalas untuk memesan ramuan ajaib itu, setelah mendapat balasan 'Oke' Hinata malah langsung tidur. Tunggu, ya, tunggu, Hinata tidak memberitahu alamatnya, pun sang 'peri' tidak menanyakannya. Tapi, Hinata kan taunya kalau 'peri' itu lebih canggih dari teknologi, tak usah pakai _GPS_ pun harusnya sudah sampai. Tapi, ya sudahlah, kalau tidak ada pun tak mengapa.

_Gymnasium _sudah tampak ramai oleh para penonton dan juga para pendukung dari masing-masing sekolah. Hinata dan Sakura yang baru sampai sudah disuguhi oleh berbagai _fanservice_ dari berbagai cowok tampan yang sedang berpeluh.

Naruto menyepak sana, sepak sini, senggol sana, senggol sini, lari sana, lari sini. Sebuah f_anservice_langka bagi Hyuuga Hinata yang memang sangat menyukai siswa aktif itu. Peluh Naruto yang berjatuhan dari dahinya membuat Hinata 'gatal' ingin mengelapnya, ataupun hanya sekadar memberikannya tisu.

"Hinata-chan, bisa tolong buatkan minuman untuk para pemain futsal? Aku belum sempat membuatnya," Ino, gadis _blonde_ dan seorang ketua _cheerleader_ dengan ngos-ngosan meminta tolong kepada Hinata yang masih fokus pada pangerannya itu. Hinata yang seakan tidak ingin diinterupsi hanya mengangguk tanpa melakukan pergerakan bahwa ia akan pergi. Tapi, ya, ia juga harus membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kecapaian itu.

"Hinata?" Ino menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, sebentar." Hinata segara beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil minuman yang siapa tahu bisa sekaligus mendekatkannya dengan Naruto.

.

**.**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_

_**.**_

**.**

Hinata sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain. Seperti permintaan Ino, Hinata tengah membuatkan minuman bagi para pemain futsal. Hinata mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi _lemon squash_ dengan lesu. Frustasi? Iya! Kesal? Iya _pake_ banget! Hinata merasa dibodohi. Dia ditipu oleh peri jadi-jadian. Dia yang bodoh sih, mau saja percaya pada pesan tak bermutu seperti itu.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi minuman-minuman yang sudah ia buat. Ia tak akan sempat mencampur salah satu minuman itu dengan ramuan cinta yang telah dijanjikan padanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas frustasi. Sembari Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi gelas-gelas itu, ponsel Hinata bergetar ringan. Ada pesan yang masuk. Hinata sedikit terperanjat, dengan bibir mengerucut, ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From: +xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konnichiwa, **_**costumer**_**-**_**sama, **_**saya Pixie. Peri cinta yang menawarkan produk cinta. Selamat bagi Anda karena telah mendapatkan ramuan special kami secara cuma-cuma. Pesanan telah sampai di tempat anda sekarang. Silahkan memakai, **_**Dear Costumer.**_

**P.S. Akibat dari malfungsi tidak ditanggung. Butuh konsultasi? Hubungi nomor ini dengan biaya 200 yen per menit. ^_^**

Hinata terpana dengan isi pesan itu. Jadi itu bukan bohongan? Peri itu benar-benar ada? Dimana kiranya benda itu berada? Hinata segera menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan damba. Mata lavendernya bergerak liar, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi nihil, tak ada apapun di sekitarnya.

"A-apanya yang sudah sampai? Bahkan sejak tadi, hanya ada aku sendiri di sini." Hinata menggerutu kesal. Ia meremas ponselnya dengan emosi. Hinata memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya kembali.

Eh? Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang mengisi sakunya. Ponselnya tak bisa masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Hinata meraba isi sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda yang seingatnya tak pernah dibawanya. Sebuah botol bening dengan isi cairan keemasanlah yang mengisi sakunya. Botol itu berbentuk hati dengan isi _liquid_ keemasan di dalamnya. Indah sekaligus misterius. Hinata teringat pesan tadi. Pesanan? Ramuan cinta? Jangan-jangan itu adalah benda yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini? Semangat Hinata kembali muncul.

Segera, Hinata memisahkan satu buah gelas dari nampan. Ia mengantarkan sisanya pada Ino dan kembali ke ruangan tadi. Ia tersenyum senang. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata membuka tutup botol tadi dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas itu. Cairan keemasan itu larut dan membuat air itu tampak berkilau. Hinata keluar dari ruangan tadi sambil membawa gelas itu dengan hati-hati. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk memberikan minuman itu pada Naruto!

.

**.**

_**Fool Love, Fool Poison**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Inooo! Minumannya masih kurang! Sasuke _Teme_ belum dapat nih!" suara cempreng Naruto terdengar, tapi tak ada balasan dari Ino. Yang ia dapat hanyalah jitakan kasar dari orang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. Nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pemain andalan di tim futsal selain Naruto, selain itu dia juga memiliki banyak _fans _karena tampang keren dan otak jeniusnya yang turun temurun.

"Lho? Ino dimana? Ah, mungkin dia masih di ruang ganti. Pergi saja ke sana dan minta minuman ke sana?" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan ambigu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Tepat di depannya Hinata sedang berjalan membawa gelas itu dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Apa mungkin Naruto akan jatuh cinta padanya? Di sisi lain, Sasuke memandang gelas yang di bawa Hinata, itu sama dengan gelas yang diberikan pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Isinya juga kelihatan sama. Segera saja, oia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata.

**Srett**

Eh? Mana gelas itu? Bukankah masih ada di genggaman Hinata sejak tadi? Ternyata oh ternyata, gelas itu telah berpindah tangan pada Sasuke. Hinata terlalu terkejut dan tak sempat berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'Siapa dia? Dia meminum minuman untuk Naruto? Akh! Ramuannya!' Teguk demi teguk isi gelas itu mulai berkurang dan Hinata beru saja menyadari konsekuensi yang akan muncul. Di sisi lain, Sasuke benar-benar kehausan dan ia meneguk minuman itu sampai kandas tak bersisa.

"**TIDAAAKKK!**" Hinata benar-benar tersadar dan berusaha meraih gelas itu! Tapi terlambat sudah! Isi gelas itu sudah kosong sampai tetes terakhir. Sasuke malah menatap bingung pada Hinata yang memekik layaknya sedang melihat pocong.

**Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib Hinata yang meratapi minuman misterius itu? Mungkinkah Sasuke malah menyukainya? Lalu ramuan yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto sudah habis tak bersisa. Penasaran? Permainan ramuan aneh akan segera dimulai!**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Haii! Minna-san! Ini adalah fic collab pertama Ether dan juga Nuju. Semoga minna-san menyukai fic ini. Kami minta maaf kalau ada perubahan feel yang mencolok saat membaca fic ini karena kami mengerjakannya secara bersama-sama.**

**Arigatou minna!**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**Sign,**

**Ether-chan and Nuju Jomblo**


End file.
